


5 Times Dean Was Confused and One Time He Still Was

by Vhanstiel (Wongvhan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockblock!Sam, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious!Castiel, Romantic Comedy, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wongvhan/pseuds/Vhanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dean was jealous and confused as hell, and one time he's still both but Castiel was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Dean Was Confused and One Time He Still Was

**1\. In a bar**

"Dean, I don't…" Castiel stuttered at the sight and the smell of an alcohol-stinky crowd.

"Come on, Cas. You've got to pull that stick outta your ass one in a while, man. There's nothing wrong with fun." It's funny to see Castiel like this, Dean thought.  _The guy who could smite a demonic army was terrified of a local bar? Precious._

Gesturing his friend to a bar, Dean's got the biggest smug look on his face like he hadn't in a long time.

A smug that dropped instantly just when he finished his order to the waitress, only to turned around and realized that the angel wasn't following him.

"I'm so sorry. So clumsy of me." The blonde woman who was standing beside Castiel giggled. Her hand was tracing his elbow softly.

 _Is she touching him?_  Dean thought. Okay, obviously there's a purple stain of whatever-it-is on the fucking trench coat, but the Barbie did not have to stand THAT close to his friend. An inch closer and Castiel's tie would disappear in that mysterious cleavage.

"Let me buy you a drink as an apology, okay?" The woman flirtatiously offered to a blue eyed man who, despite staring back, just looked confused.

 _That's it._  Dean decided. He strode his way to the angel, grabbed his arm and led their way to the exit.

"Dean?"

"You don't like a 'den of iniquity', do you?" Without looking at his friend, Dean answered grimly. They slid through the crowd, making their way while Castiel glanced back a few times to the blonde girl, not because he wanted to socialize, but because he wasn't sure what exactly was going on.

Not sure why, Just before they walked out the door, Dean turned back again just to glare at Pamela Anderson-wannabe chick. He did not know himself, but if Dean was looking in the mirror at that moment, he would know exactly what that look he gave the woman meant:  _Suck that, bitch._

* * *

**2\. In a library**

Information is the best weapon against… Well, against everything. But normally, it would be Sam who did the research. Dean, on the other hand, felt himself more of a field guy. So, having an angel as a companion was not such a bad idea. Especially when the librarian wasn't that pretty.

Wrong. Dean licked his lips when he spotted a brunette pushing a book stroll along the bookshelf.

Pink little lips with a pair of glasses and delicate hands. Librarian could not get hotter than this.

Confusing porn with reality, Dean took the nearest book left of one of the reading tables, left his friend behind, and walked straight up to the librarian. "Excuse me, where do you find the same author as this one?" She answered with a mile.  _Very smooth, Dean_.

Things went well despite the "No noise allowed" policy in the building. They walked in circle and eventually returned to the bookshelf where Dean left Castiel. The girl was about to give Dean her number so that they could "talk about books" later, when Dean heard a familiar gruff voice.

"Luke was not as sane as later generations believe, but he was an absolutely devout man."

No, Castiel did not do the research Dean had told him to do. (Why would he? It was Dean's job anyway). Instead, the angel was talking earnestly with a red headed guy in a gray sweater and a green shirt. To be fair, the guy seemed to have an honest eagerness in the subject. They both were really into Luke (Whoever he is). But that did not stop Dean from walking up to Castiel. He stop himself just beside the angel, put his hand on his friend's shoulder before asking with "Who's you new friend, Cas?"

Castiel slowly turned his head to Dean. "Hello, Dean." He emphasized both words.

 _Is that a sarcasm? Coz' obviously, we come here together_ , Dean thought.

The angel continued "This is Mason. He is interested in Biblical history which, of course, was not correctly documented. So, I helped him with his research."

"Yes. Cas here has helped me a lot already" The red headed smiled. Dean refused to acknowledge his name, all he could here was 'Cas'.  _Seriously, you just met him and you let him shorten your name?_ Dean couldn't help but accusing Castiel silently in his mind.

"Yeah, he does that a lot" Instead, Dean winked. "Unfortunately, he's got to go and you… eh… need to go back to do whatever you were doing"

"But I…" the red headed started to protest.  _Gosh, he looked childish with those freckles._

"Didn't I make myself clear?" Dean's hand moved from Castiel's shoulder to the one on the other side, making him now wrapping Castiel loosely. His look was terrifying enough that Mason actually took a step back, and turned away, not even said goodbye to his new friend.

"Dean" Castiel growled. The angel stepped away from Dean's embrace. "My knowledge could be of use to him." Then, with a flutter of wings, Castiel was gone, leaving Dean with guilt and embarrassment.

_Did I just Luke Skywalker Han Solo and Princess Leia?_

Worse, the library was closing and Dean did not get any information he needed. Sam would give him a bitch-face again.

The librarian was completely forgotten.

* * *

**3\. In the playground**

Dean almost tossed his phone away when Castiel said "I will call you back later. I'm busy" then cut his freakin' phone off. 

Calm down, Dean. He told himself, exhaled and dialed the angel's number again. 

"Dean. I told you I'm.." 

To be honest, Dean's heart sank at Castiel's irritated tone, but he swallowed it and demanded, "Just shut up and tell me where you are." 

That's how Dean Winchester found himself in a playground outside Hiltonsbury Town Hall. 

If it wasn't confusing enough, Dean looked around and found Castiel walking hand-in-hand with a blonde girl who appeared to be not a single day past kindergarten. The girl laughed brightly and swung their hands. To Dean's surprise, Castiel chuckled back at her. 

They were walking towards Dean when another woman called out for the girl. They stopped. The girl raised her little arms up to Castiel who bent down and returned the embrace. Before she left, the girl planted a kiss on Castiel's cheek and ran off. 

"Bye bye, Mr.Cas." She waved eagerly. 

Dean swore he had never seen Castiel looked half this happy. No, not happy. He looked  _content_.

"Alright Mr. Fairy. Wanna tell me what's going on?" Dean didn't mean to make it sounded like an insult. Fortunately, Castiel ddn't take it that way and simply explained that the girl found a stray cat and she asked him for help. They found someone who could adopt the cat and next thing he knew, the girl was holding his hand but he didn't mind at all.

"For the first time since I fell," Castiel looked at his hand. "I feel like an angel again." 

Then he walked pass Dean and welcomed himself to the Impala's shotgun seat. Dean glanced back at the little girl. Somewhere inside him wanted to hug her for making Castiel smiled. 

* * *

**4\. In the motel**

 "This is a mouse. You put your hand right here, put your fingers on this and this, and you click on things." Sam explained casually and covered Castiel's right hand with his.

 "Like this?" Castiel tilted his head which almost rested on Sam's shoulder since the mooseman was towering over him with his chest an inch far from Castiel's back.

 "Yep. Now if you want to explore this link right here..." Sam's hand guided Castiel's expertly. He seemd pleased with his student who was currently lost in the miracle called Internet.

 "Then I need to click it." 

 A small click led to another page. Castiel made a quiet 'O' 

 "You'll get a hang of it soon." Sam patted Castiel's shoulder, earning a genuine smile from the angel.

  _And you need to back off soon._ Dean glared murderously from across the room. A copy of FHM  was lying on his lap, ignored. 

* * *

**5\. In the police station**

This time, Sam took the research duty and went to a local library. Dean and Castiel teamed up to the police station. As usual, Dean introduced themselves as FBI agents.The deputy bought it but the sheriff was out at the moment so they had to wait in the waiting area. Somehow, Dean wanted their personal space to remain 'professional' in the public's eyes. That's why he didn't take the seat right next to Castiel, but dropped himself two seats away from him. 

"So, you've never been to Forks?" The deputy - a brown haired guy in his late 20s - addressed Castiel with a smirk. 

 _Is that How're You Doin' face?_ Dean noticed the flirting gesture in a heartbeat. 

Being himself, Castiel answered seriously that although he might have visited the town in the past or not, Forks always had something new to explore. 

The deputy took it as his opportunity and said "You know, I could show you around. If you'd like."

Dean narrowed his eyes back and forth between the angel and the man in uniform. 

Castiel answered. "That would be generous of you."

The deputy grinned  "I get off at 5.30 so.." 

"AHEM." Dean cleared his throat loudly. In fact, he was sure that was the noisiest cough he had ever made. The two other men stopped. Dean was blushing red to his ears but he could not care less and pretended to cough more violently. Made it seem like he was choking.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Castiel asked out of concerned and moved himself to the seat next to Dean in an instant. It might be unconscious but, as Castiel put his hand on one of Dean's knee. Dean winked to the deputy, sending a clear message. _Don't even think about it, dude._

The deputy looked like he could shoot Dean right there. In fact, he could. Fortunately, the sheriff came out off his office and work came before murder. 

* * *

**+1 In the Impala**

"Dude, I told you. He was practically eye fucking you." Dean growled.

"How could there be a coitus without the penetration of the... "Castiel tried to correct Dean who interrupted him first. 

"No! Look, the point is, when a dude is looking at you like that. It means something. And if you ain't like that something, you just walk away. Not staring back or letting him take your hand to the men's room, for god's sake." Dean ended his sentence, made his point, then let silence took over before Castiel spoke up.

 _Why am I having this conversation with you?_  Dean's conscious mind asked himself.

"You're angry." Castiel stated frankly.

"No, I'm not" Dean barked. Then he slammed the wheel like he wanted to hit something instead of driving. "I am worried. I was worried. That man was stripping your freaking clothes with his eyes. Who knows what he would do in that freaking toilet!"

"Dean, you of all people should know very well that I can take care of myself. It is not your place to defend me by asking for a fight with that boy."

"I wouldn't lose" Dean snorted. If it wasn't for Swiss knife the guy used as a weapon, Dean would have walked out unharmed.

"Why won't you let me treat your wound?" Castiel asked. He was genuinely concerned about Dean's cut behind his jaw.

"It's not a big deal, Cas. Natural healing is natural." Dean convinced himself that this is also a fact. When he was younger, Dean always got a cut above his eyebrows in a fight.

But somehow, by the reflection Dean saw in his rear mirror, the answer he just gave made Castiel seemed smaller.

 _Is it possible for an angel to shrink?_  Now he felt guilty.

How could Dean even begin to explain why he hated it when someone approached Castiel sexually? How could he say that he felt possessive toward the angel? How? How could he describe this feeling other than jealousy? Of course, he couldn't.

So, Dean Winchester did the only thing he could. He stomped the break, swiveled himself so that he could look right into Castiel's eyes in the backseat.

"Thank you for not disappearing on me again." Dean sneered. His heart screamed  _I'm sorry_.

"I know you're a big boy, but you've got a lot of people skills to learn, man, reading body language and stuff."  
 _I just don't like the way he was looking at you._

"Why did you let him pulled you like that? Don't you know what it means when a guy say 'Wanna have some fun?'"  
 _It means he wants to fuck you. He wants to do things with you. Things I could never admit I want to do with you too._

"You can take care of yourself against monster, but people? They're crazy."  
 _This shit is crazy. I'm crazy, too. Crazy about you_.

"Just be careful okay? Strangers are strangers."  
 _I cannot afford to lose you. Not to some worthless junk._

Unsure of how to finish the subject, Dean found himself unable to continue. Castiel was staring at Dean, holding an unbreakable eye contact. They were at least 3 feet apart but Dean felt the angel closer than any being he had ever encountered. Slowly, Castiel leant in close. The angel raised his hand and softy touched Dean's cheek.

"You won't." Castiel said, almost in a whisper.

"I won't?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows, his voice as low as his friends.

"You'll never lose me, Dean." The angel answered.

They held the gaze for a long time.

Meanwhile, Sam was riding shotgun, in total awkwardness.


End file.
